Bree's life as a cullen
by midnightbat
Summary: What would happen if Bree wasn't killed in Eclipse but given another chance to live as a cullen? Stories about random days in the cullen house with Bree. Reviews, comments, and criticism are welcome! On HIATUS. Sorry readers!
1. Bree tanner cullen

**Hi guys! I was thinking the other day, what'll happen if Diego and Bree were never killed but they were allowed another chance and stayed with the cullens? Thus, this tory was born. Just so you know this story is set after breaking dawn. And for those of you who don't know, Bree is the vampire girl that the volturi killed during **_**Eclipse**_** and Diego is her friend and was killed by Riley in **_**The short second life of Bree Taner. **_**So there are NO OCs in this story. As usual, sorry for any mistakes in this story what so ever.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything! I'm just writing this for fun. Happy reading :)**

_Chapter 1 : Bree Tanner Cullen_

I was reading a new book the Diego got me in my room in the Cullen house. It's been at least a 2 years since the cullens took us in and saved me from the Volturi. Since then I'm really starting to feel like I found my own coven I can stick with. A _family _of _my own_.

In the two years I've been with them, I finally saw how close of a family the Cullens are. After saving me from the Volturi, they took both me and Diego in as their own. They protected us and treated us like family. Not like the family I was in with Riley, but like an actual family that cares for each other.

They taught us how to hunt and supress our thirst for human blood. That wasn't really hard for me since I never really enjoyed killing and sucking the humans dry for blood but it became a bigger issue for Diego and having Bella around all the time became absolute torture for him. But over time –and from much help from Jasper- we finally got used to life like this. Bella turns out to be pretty nice to talk with too.

Esme and Carlisle were more than happy to invite us to be apart of their family. And after some awkward moments, Bella and Edward were also pretty welcoming. It took longer for Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper to get use to us but after finding some common interests, they finally started trusting us. I started hanging out with Rose a lot more and with me around, there was finally someone that can replace Bella from being Alice's barbie doll. I'm pretty sure that I already became their sister. Emmett and Jasper finally has another sparring partner that actually like fighting as much as they do. And after them coming back from hunting together, laughing and goofing off, I'm positive that Diego already became a brother to them.

The pack with the werewolves – or shapeshifters- was a big surprise to me, I'd admitt that. Not that I belive that those old vampire stories were true, I would know from personal experience, but still... Vampires and Werewolves doesn't sound like the perfect allience in my mind. And considering that I actually fought against them with Riley once, well let's just say that I started getting ideas of them ripping me appart for old times sake. But now that I actually got to know them, and after they gave me another chance, they turned out to be pretty fun to be with. Over time I became pretty close friends with Leah Clearwater, even though she was the most hostile to me at first.

I was there with Diego on Bella's wedding day and honestly, I was pretty excited that I could officaly call Bella my sister and after she became a vampire, hanging out with Bella became my favorite part of the day. I stood with the Cullens the day the Volturi came to kill Nessie. I saw first hand how big of an influence they really were considering the large amount of "family members" that came to stand with us.

And since that day, Renesmee's relationship with Jacob – much to Edward's dismay- is actually getting better. And I've got to admitt that playing and hunting with that little bundle of joy is pretty fun. And watching Diego's reaction when she ended up hunting down a bigger deer than him was completely priceless. But I sware that the fresh teeth marks on the deer's leg was the excat shape of Jacob's teeth. Not that I would ever tell Diego that, where woud my fun go if that were to happen?

After getting the Climax of my book, I decided to go down and see if anyone would mind going hunting with me. Turns out that even after my new born faze, I still need to go hunting at least once every three days. Carlisle thinks that its side effects from my human days since I was practically starving for every day of my life.

I reached the stairs but a quick blur that turned out to be Alice stopped me. "Bree! I just got the cutest little top ever! C'mon you gotta try it on!" which was Alice talk for "C'mon Bree! It's time for me to lock you in my room and dress you up for the next 3 hours!"

"Sorry Alice," I quickly answer before she could drag me in her room "I'm a little thirsty right now. Hey, you mind going hunting with me."

"Oh, sorry. I just finished hunting with Jasper. But I think that Bella and Edward are about to go out. You can ask them."

"Right, thanks Alice." I replied befor running of to find Bella and Edward.

I arrived in the kitchen where Bella and Edward would usually be cooking for Nessie in case she woke up hungry from her nap while their out hunting only to find Esme cooking up a huge pile of pancakes.

"Hey Esme!" I said to her "Would you happen to know where Bella and Edward are? I need to go hunting."

"Oh, Bree dear!" She replied with her usual motherly tone "I think that they just left. Bella was rather hungry since she was travelling back and forth from taking Nessie to Charlie's then to Jacob's so they left early."

"Oh alright then." I said to her before walking out but something stopped me. "Hey Esme, why are you cooking so much any way? I know that Nessie can never eat that much."

"Oh these! Well Jacob's gonna be coming by soon to take Nessie to Emily's and I thought that I could help Emily out by cooking for Nessie and some of the wolves. The poor girl must be exhausted after cooking for so many of the wolves all the time and now she's got Nessie's big appetite to worry about!"

Well Nessie doesn't usually have such a big appetite but during some occasions after she wakes up from her naps she could eat almost as much as the wolves!

"I guess that makes sense." I said to Esme "Well good luck then."

I walked out of the room just as Esme was about to start on her 8th stack of pancakes. I was about to give up on finding someone to take me hunting and just thought to go by myself or maybe catch up with Bella and Edward when Diego's voice sounded above me.

"Hi Bree!" He yelled down from the top of the stairs "Like the book I bought you?"

"Hi, yeah I loved it. But I was getting sorta hungry so I thought I could look for someone I could go hunting with." I answered while he jumped off the stairs to stand beside me.

"Good! I was just about to go hunting myself! Why don't you join me?" He said while flashing that big hopefull smile at me.

"Sure, but weren't you suppose to be with Jasper or Emmett in this time of day?"

"Well yeah I was but I thought that hanging out with you would be better. Besides Jasper's playing chess with Carlisle in his room and Emmett is out with Rosalie going who knows where!"

"I think I know..." I said while remembering the last time Rose took Emmett out and came back home with Emmett wearing a monkey suit that Rose got him and carrying maybe 10 shopping bags! We both started laughing like crazy at the memory.

"Well alright," I said between fits of laughter "I guess I could go witn you."

"Perfect!" Diego said after his own laughter has subsided "Let's go the shall we?"

"Of course, oh and Diego?"

"Yeah Bree?" He replied as we started walking towards the door.

"You know that the book you got me was about vampires right?"

"Of course I did! I thought It'd be ironic considering that, you know, we are vampires!"

"Huh, I suppose so. But it's still weird reading a book about vampires. Makes me think that we have a stalker or something."

"Hey don't worry! I'll make sure that no one could get their hands on you, I already got dibbs remember!"

"Of course you do." I said while rolling my eyes.

We started walking out the front door and sprinted out into the forest hand in hand.

**And there it is! Well my first two fics didn't go very well so don't be to hard on me with this one ok? I actually wanna continue this fic with random moments in the Cullens just with Bree and Diego around. And like my other two fics, tell me if want me to continue or not. I only need ONE person to say they like it and I'll continue it but if no one review I'll just take it as : "No one likes this story so just leave it!" So review please guys! And if you don't mind reading and reviewing my other fic called **_**After the battle **_**for inuyasha, I need ideas for names. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Playdate with the wolves part 1

**Hi guys! To **_**gaaragirl202**_** and **_**Jaine1324 **_**thank you so much for reviewing! I was really excited to know that someone actually liked what I wrote. That's the most reviews I got so far. A little pathetic I know, but I'm hoping that I could get more reviews this time around. Again sorry for any mistakes in this story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. On with the story!**

_Chapter 2 : Play date with the wolves part 1_

BREE'S POV

"Bree! Hi!" Leah jumped right at me the second I came back in the house from hunting.

"Leah! Hi!" I said returning her hug. Over the years, she became closer and closer with the Cullens. She's not as cold with us like she once was. I think is mostly because her pack's leader imprinted on one of us, but whatever the reason I'm just happy I can hang out with her. It sure beats being Alice's personal doll.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her once we let go of each other.

"Didn't Esme tell you? Jake came by to pick up Nessie and since they're planning to spend the day together with the other wolves I just considered that as a whole day of 'vampire vs werewolves' competitions. And that isn't exactly how I want to spend my afternoon."

"Good point" I told her remembering the last time they had those little competitions. Leah and I ended up just sitting around watching while Paul and Nessie went all out on their 5th arm wrestling rematch, all which –obviously- Nessie won.

"So you thought that while they have their little competitions we can go out to do something else?" I asked her.

"Exactly!" She said excitedly "I asked the rest of the family and so far only Alice seemed interested. Rose and Emmet are still out and Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Edward said that they wanted some quite time together. Jasper said that he'll go with Jake and Nessie to join their little competitions and Alice already agreed to come with us."

"Well I got nothing else better to do." I told her "What do you think Diego?"

"Well umm, no ofense Bree but hanging out with a bunch of girls isn't exactly how I pictured my afternoon to go. I'll just feel like the fourth wheel on your little outing there."

"Well why don't you come with us Diego?" Jacob said walking out of the kitchen holding 4 containers of pancakes with one hand and Nessie with the other. "We could always use another vampire."

"And we could use the help carrying the 12 containers full of pancakes that Esme made." Jasper said carrying another 4 containers of pancakes. I can only assume that the other 4 are still in the kitchen.

"Sure. That sounds fun." Diego happily answered them.

"Perfect!" Alice said running in the house already dressed and had the car for us waiting outside "Now that's all settled lets get going shall we?"

_At the mall_

What the hell was I thinking? A shopping spree with Alice is never a good idea! Looking at Leah's desperate face told me that she had the same idea. So far she already took us to 3 stores and had us try on probably a thousand outfits. And the fact that she had inhuman super speed wasn't exactly helping us either.

"C'mon Leah! Try it on! It's perfect for you!" Alice said desperately trying to get Leah to try on a pink top. "It'll be the last one I promise!"

"1) You said that the last one would be the last 5 tops, 2) Pink isn't my color, 3) I'm a werewolf Alice! I'll just end up ripping it to shreds when I change!" Leah said listing down her reasons and desperately trying to get Alice to stop making her put on so many tops.

"Awww! C'mon, this really will be the last I swear!" Alice said in her usual perky tune.

"Fine, but can be something that's not pink please?"

"Alright, alright! I'll look for something else." Alice said in defeat. Just when I thought she was going to give up, the words I hoped I would never hear finally came out.

"BREEEE!" Alice yelled at me "You have to try this on! It's perfect!" _Oh no! _I thought _Why doesn't she give up?_

Well, let's just say that Alice's little safari hunt went on for the next three hours and we ended up with three bags of clothes. And apparently to Alice's standards, they were still not enough.

After buying Leah a new green blouse and a new red dress for me, Alice finally agreed to let us go to the book store. And not that I didn't appriciate Diego's attempt to find me a good book, I really do appriciate it and I honestly do like the book he got me, but I'd rather read something that doesn't make me look like a laughing stock or just something that doesn't tell about evil vampires that kill little girls and turn into bats.

When we got to the book store I started searching the whole place on something that doesn't involve vampires. I ended up finding a romance novel and a fiction novel that –finally- doesn't involve love struck vampires or werewolves.

Leah and Alice were already waiting for me in the paying line. Leah actually got a fiction novel about werewolves . She said that it's hilarious how people get so much stuff wrong about them. And Alice got a magazine about the latest fashion line. No surprises there.

After we paid, we decided to stop at the food court for lunch. Of course, Alice and I didn't need to eat, but Leah was obviously starving in this time of day. And considering the werewolves that she lives with, it isn't exactly easy to get your share of food. Sometimes I even wonder how she managed to eat at all with them around and with Nessie practically living there too, I'm surprised Leah haven't starved yet. Then again, being the only female werewolf might have it's advantages.

"So Bree," Leah said after she was done with her burger "I was wondering, we never really heard about how life was like when you were with Riley."

That question completely took me by surprise. I don't mind telling them but still, it's not the easiest memory to tap into. But at this point, both Leah and Alice were already staring at me.

"Well um, it wasn't exactly paradise I can tell you that much." I told them nervously "Even at the house, we had two choices if we wanted to live, hide or fight. And hunts wasn't much better."

"But you and Diego seemed to have some history there..." Alice innocently commented.

"Ohh.. Umm.. Well, ummm..." If vampires could blush I would've turned as red as a Tomato right now. "Ummm... Well, believe it or not Diego was actually Riley's right hand man but he was always sort of a rebel." I said trying to sound confident. "We actually first noticed each other when Riley paired us up to go hunting." By now, Leah and Alice were already listening wide eyed at my story.

"We got paired up with two other crazy newborns that ended up making a huge mess that, of course, we had to clean up. Then after that we got pretty close and started sneaking out and hunting together."

"And you managed all that withought anyone finding out?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, and it was on one of our little outings that we found out of Riley's and Victoria's plan." I answered her "After we heard of their plan, Diego decided to confront Riley about it but he ended up nearly getting killed by Victoria. She said that 'he knew too much' or something like that. So Diego went into hiding while I came to battle with Riley pretending that I don't know anything."

"Wow..." Leah said finally snapping out of her surprise from my story "You two are either really hard core or just playing crazy."

We all ended up bursting into a fit of laughter at Leah's comment.

"Speaking of Diego," I said between my laughs "I wonder what the guys are doing now?"

**That's it for now. I'm planning write about Diego's day in the next chapter, only if your interested. So please review and tell me what you think! And give me some ideas for future chapters if you still wan't me to continue this. And thanks again to **_**gaaragirl202**_** and **_**Jaine1324 **_**for reviewing! I hope you guys like this new chapter and will review again! See you guys! Don't forget about that beautiful looking button down there!**

**~midnight**


	3. Playdate with the wolves part 2

**Hi! I'm back! To **_**Layla Cullen is little Rosalie, **_**thank you so much for reviewing. You were the only one to review last chapter! Honestly that got me a little depressed, but I figured that maybe if I updated soon I can get at least ONE more reviewer. So here it is! And since you were the only one who wanted me to continue this, this chapter is for **_**Layla Cullen is little Rosalie!**_

**Disclaimer : I own zip! Enjoy :)**

_Chapter 3 : Playdate with the wolves Part 2_

DIEGO'S POV

Alice, Leah, and Bree just left for the mall and left me with Jake, Nessie, and Jasper to go to Emily's.

"So shall we get going?" Jake asked us.

"Yeah!" Nessie yelled excitedly while jumping down from her perch on Jake's shoulder. "Race you Jake!"

"Don't even think you can beat me Nessie!" Jake said while racing after Nessie who was already through the front door.

"So... Should we follow them and make sure the forest will stay intact?" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I don't really want to see our hunting grown burn to rubble." I answered just as sarcastic "Right after I get the rest of Esme's pancakes."

After I got the remaining 4 containers, both of us started sprinting out the door trying to catch up with Jake and Nessie.

***BREAK***

Lesson of the day : Never run behind a racing werewolf and half vampire. While trying to catch up with them, Jasper and I ended up dodging rocks, sticks, and other random forest junk flying at us from what I can only assume as either part of their race or their attempt to kill each other and us.

Jasper and I finally reached Emily's bruised and with twigs in our hair.

"Hahaha! Jake, I can't believe you lost a race against a 1 year old vampire kid! That's priceless!" Paul's laughs kept echoing through the forest around us.

"Hey! I tripped okay!" Jake said trying to defend himself "And who said that rock flinging was allowed huh?"

"Hey, who said they weren't?" Answered Nessie while giggling at Jake's silent grumbles.

"So Jasper and Diego, you two decided to join our little competitions?" Quill asked us.

"Yeah, Leah, Bree, and Alice went to the mall so we came here."

"So, in other words Bree dumped you for the girls huh?" Seth asked earning a silent growl from me.

"Hey, hey! Peace dude! The more vampires the better I say." Well among all the wolves, Seth is the only one that seemed to like vampires to begin with so its not that much of a surprise. The other wolves on the other hand –other than jake of course- rather have Nessie alone to come to these little playdates but they are starting to warm up to the rest of us.

"So are you guys gonna just stand there," Jasper said "or are you gonna help us with these pancakes Esme made? Cause in case you haven't noticed, me and Diego here don't eat."

"Did you say Esme made pancakes?" Emily said coming out from her house "Great! Less work for me! C'mon guys!"

At her call, all the wolves happily took the pancakes from me and Jasper and took them in the house. Why can't they listen to me like that?

In the house, everyone was already finishing the 5th container of pancakes.

"So ummm, the vampire vs werewolf contest are all eating contests right?" I asked while they were fighting over the remaining pancakes. "You see the disadvantage we'd be in."

"Disadvantage? Hah!" Paul commented "With Nessie on your side you'd win hands down! Belive me I would know." By now he was starting to look sick which was pretty rare for a werewolf and Nessie was still happily eating with an evil look in her eye directed staright at Paul. I'm really starting to think that these wolves aren't so good an influence for our youngest.

After finishing 8 containers of pancakes, they finally decided to start the competitions I've heard so much about. Mainly cause Emily took the rest of the pancakes to save for dinner.

"So what do you say we start with a harmless game of tag?" Nessie suggested strangely a little to innocently.

"Sounds good to us, what about you two?" Jake said.

"Sounds fun, what do you think Diego?" Jasper asked me.

"Sure, why not. Its just tag right?"

_5 Minutes later_

Now I'm sure these wolves are a bad influence on Nessie! Cause apparently she doesn't know the meaning of a _harmless _game of tag! I knew there was something behind those innocent eyes of hers!

After only five minutes in this game, I found my self being _litterally _hunted down by Paul! It turns out that the wolves' defenition for a game of tag is 'hunting down whoever is not it to the point they're either dead or bleeding!'

I ran towards a group of tall trees and started climbing up one of them, trying to escape Paul. When I finally got to the top Paul already caught up to me and was barking up at the tree I was in. Yes, _barking_.

Ironic isn't it? I feel like a cat caught in a tree with an overgrown dog on my tail!

"Okay! Okay! Game over!" Nessie yelled from whatever hiding spot she found herself on. "I can't stand it anymore! Watching that cat and dog scene between Paul and uncle Diego is just too much! Hahaha!" Oh, I am definately talking to Bella and Edward after this if this is what Reneesme considers entertainment!

A few minutes later, everyone was already back at Emily's and the wolves were already back in their human forms.

"Do you guys have any other games that won't risk life or limb?" I asked them still sore from when Jake pounced at me when he was it. Don't ask how I got out of it.

"We can play chess?" Seth said sarcastically.

"Let me rephrase that, do you guys have any other non-boring or Edward talented games that won't risk life or limb?"

"We can arm wrestle!" Nessie chirped "I still owe Paul a rematch for beating him 14 times in a row any way."

"Hey! The table was slippery!"

"Yes Paul, but that's still no reason for you to loose 14 times in a row." Sam retorded back.

"Then arm wrestling it is!" I said trying to diffuse the tension "But please tell me that arm wrestling isn't wolf talk for 'Breaking each other's arms'" Right then all the wolves, and Nessie, had an evil smile on their faces and a creepy but innocent look in their eyes. _Oh boy, _I thought _what have I gotten myself into?_

***ANOTHER BREAK***

After 3 hours of arm wrestling, we're finally on our way back home with a sleeping half vampire that some how beat everyone at arm wrestling. Who knew that human and vampire blood could be such a killer mix?

Despite a couple of bruises, a nearly broken arm, and other minor injuries that might cause a normal human to faint in pain by now, I actually had fun. And if you forget about the nearly getting killed parts, I can honestly say that I had fun today.

When we got back to the house, the girls were already sitting with the rest of the family in front of the TV.

"Hey your back!" Alice said as we entered the house.

"Yeah" Jasper happily said to her while handing Reneesme back to her parents "Where's Leah?"

"She just wen't back to Emily's place a few hours ago." Bella said "I'm going to take Reneesme back to the hut. Coming Edward?"

Edward nodded while following Bella out the door.

"Had fun Diego?" Bree asked me as I sat beside her on the couch.

"I guess so. Other than the fact that I nearly got killed, it wasn't a bad day." I answere her looking a little deflated "What about you Bree?"

"Okay I guess. A girls night out was pretty fun. Just do me one favor."

"What?"

"Next time, remind me it's never a good idea to go shopping with Alice."

_The next day_

"Diego! Bree!" Jake's and Leah's voiced sounded all through the house.

"What?" I yelled back from the stairs as Bree came out of her room.

"C'mon! Time for day two of our little playdate!"

It didn't take a mind reader to know that both me and Bree was thinking the same thing. _Oh not again!_

**Sorry for any mistakes in this story. I'm hoping to get more reviews this time around, hopefully good ones. Cause like I said I'm a little... Shy when it comes to my stories. So please leave a review and help me get better. And as usual, tell me if you still want me to continue this story. I only need ONE person to say they want me to continue. Thanks for reading and to **_**Layla Cullen is little Rosalie, **_**I hope you like this story and will review again.**

**~Midnight**


	4. Do you guys want me to continue?

_**Not a Chapter! Author's note, please read!**_

**Hi guys. This isn't a chapter but it's just something I need to ask to get off my chest. You know I found out that a lot of people read my stories, but I bearly got more than 1 review per chapter! The most reviews I got so far are 2!**

**And if you guys read my Author's note on all my stories, I asked you to tell me if you wanted me to continue or not. I said that if no one reviewed or if no one specifically told me to continue, I'll just stop writing. Well, these past few days I've been pretty depressed since no one bothered to review. I took it as your way of saying "You suck! Quit writing!" But on the second chapter, I got one review and, as promised, I'll keep posting as long as at least ONE person likes my stories and wanted me to continue.**

**But when I posted the last chapter, no one reviewed. So I got depressed all over again. So I was wondering if you still wanted me to continue writing. I was hoping that you'll review or send me a PM telling me to either continue this story or just quit writing it all together.**

**And if you didn't like some of the stories, you can just tell me what I can do to make them better. Please review! I wanna keep writing and I seriously need the confidence boost. Reviews are an Author's best friend guys!**

**Pleeaaasseee review and tell me if you want me to continue or not. If no one review I'll end it. But I really hope that you guys will still want me to keep writing. Thanks :)**

**~Midnight**


	5. A Cullen vacation

**Hi guys! I'm back! To **_**kate x wolfe **_**and **_**Layla Cullen is little Rosalie, **_**thank you soooo much for reviewing and supporting this story! You guys are a really big help to me in both of my twilight stoties! So since you two are the only two people who always review in ALL chapters of ALL my twilight stories, this chapter is SPECIALLY dedicated to you two. Hope you like it! And sorry for any mistakes I made in this story. Happy reading! XD**

**Disclaimer : I own NOTHING!**

_Chapter 4 : A Cullen Vacation_

BREE'S POV

"We're going to Alaska?" I asked Carlisle

"Yes, not permanatly of course." He said while speed packing "You remember our relatives in the Denali clan correct? I got word that they have added four new members to their coven. They invited us to come there to meet them. And besides, I thought that this will be a good first family vacation for you, Diego, Bella, and Reneesme."

"Well that makes sense I suppose." I answered him, "But I never really went on any kind of vacation before or ridden on a plane, even in my time as a human. I'm just a little nervous."

"C'mon Bree!" Diego said coming in to the room "It'll be fun! Besides I've been dying to meet Eleazar and Garret again!" Diego became really close friends with Eleazar and Garret the last time they came to help us protect Reneesme.

"Alright, alright! I'll start packing" I said while walking out of the room.

"Don't take long!" Carlilse shouted from behind me, "We're leaving in fifteen minutes!" Well maybe a family vacation to Alaska won't be so bad. I have grown pretty close to Kate and Tanya. It might be a good idea to see them after all this time.

I walked into my room only to see what all female vampires of the Cullen house calls hell. Alice packing clothes into my suitcase.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I yelled at her while snatching a pink blouse away from her.

"Bree! What does it look like I'm doing?" She said happily while snatching a long frilly dress and putting it in my suitcase, "I'm helping you pack!"

"Why?"

"Because Bella won't let me help her or Reneesme pack. So your my other option!"

"Why don't you pack for yourself?"

"I already did! Besides packing for you is so much funner!" I stared down at my suitcase and saw what Bella calls horor. Alice having fun. My suitcase is filled with frilly and colorful clothes that I would never be caught dead wearing.

"Mmmm... Alice... Mmmm..." I started saying nervously. And as usual, Esme came in at exactly the right time. With one glance at my face and the still busy Alice, she immediantly understood what was going on.

"Alice honey," Esme said stopping Alice from packing, "Why don't you help me pack instead? I'm sure Bree can take it from here. I on the other hand, haven't even started packing." Esme was the only person in the entire coven that can handle Alice's crazy dress up experiments. Times like this are times that I really appriciate her as a mother.

"Alright!" Alice said happily darting out of the room while I gave Esme a greatful look.

After both of them were out of my room, I started dunking all the clothes Alice already packed in my suitcase. I don't even know where she got half this stuff! Once all the clothes were out, I started packing my own clothes in the suitcase. After around 5 minutes I was all done packing, so I took my suitcase and went downstairs.

When I got down, the rest of the family were all packed and ready. Jasper, Carlisle, Diego, and Emmett were outside loading all our things in the car. Alice, Esme, and Rose were sitting on the couch talking. Edward was holding Reneesme in his arms and standing beside Bella beside the door.

"So are we leaving now?" I asked.

"Not yet," Bella answered never taking her eyes off the door, "We're still waiting for Jake."

"Wait, Jake is coming with us?"

"Yeah!" Reneesme said happily "Aunty Carmen said that we should bring a shape-shifter with us and if available an Alpha!"

"Why?"

"We don't know." Edward answered me "They said that we'll know when we get there."

"Oh, alright." A few minutes later, Jake came in through the door carrying a suitcase.

"So," He said "can we go now?"

"Perfect!" Alice said "Let's go!" With that, we walked out the door and towards the car. We got in and made our way to the airport.

DIEGO'S POV **(A/N : No reason for the change. Just felt like it :/)**

Wooohooo! I'm finnally gonna get to see Eleazar and Garret again! It's been a really long time since I last saw them and the rest of the Denalis. And now I'm going there to meet their new members! This is gonna be the best family vacation ever!

We got to the airport and I jumped out of the car. I about to sprint inside when Carlisle stopped me. "Diego! We're in public remember!"

"Oh, right." I said embarrased. After that awkward moment, I helped everyone else with their suitcases and we walked in to the check in point. After Carlilse finished doing what he was doing- No, I don't know what he's doing. I've never been to an airport either okay!- we headed for the waiting area.

We waited there for about ten minutes before finally boarding the plane. Carlilse got us a seat in the buissiness class of the plane. Coming from a rich family does have it's advantages. But after a few minutes in the plane, I started getting bored.

"Hey Carlilse, how long is this plane ride gonna take?" I asked him.

"Around 5 hours. We're going to sprint the rest of the way."

I sighed and sank back into my seat. 5 hours... Five hours! How the hell am I gonna be able to sit still for that long? Oh, and did I mention I forgot to hunt before we board? This really is not my lucky day.

"There's an ipod and a pack of deer blood in my bag if you want Diego." Edward said from behind me. Leave it to the mind reader to come to my rescue.

"Mmm, thanks." I answered while reaching into his bag "Wait, how did you manage to sneak a pack of blood from the scanners?"

"Well, Carlilse being a doctor has it's advantages." Edward answered me with a sly grin "We told them that we had a medical emergency and got permission to bring the blood on board. Since they can't really tell the difference between human blood and deer blood, the rest was pretty easy to deal with."

Wow. If being a doctor means being allowed to bring blood any where you go, I might actually consider taking it for an actual carreer. I grabbed the ipod and started playing a random song before grabbing the pack of blood. I was careful to make sure no one was watching me before taking a sip.

I sat there for the next 5 hours listening to music. Edward and Bella was trying to keep Reneesme preocuppied during to whole flight while trying to hide the fact that she's half vampire. It's amazing what she can do when she's bored. Jacob was sound asleep. Esme, Bree, and Carlilse was reading a book. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were talking about who knows what.

After 5 hours the plane finnally landed and once again, Carlilse had to remind me not to sprint in public. I really gotta start remembering that. We got off the plane at who knows where and took a cab to the closest forest.

"So, where sprinting from here?" I asked when we got deep enough in the forest that no one could hear or see us.

"Yes," Carlilse answered me "It'll take us at least three hours to get to Alaska. Then we're gonna look for some place we can let Reneesme and Jacob rest for the night so the rest of us can hunt. We'll sprint to Denali, Alaska in the morning."

After three hours of sprinting, we finally reached Alaska and found a nice motel we can rest for the night. Jake and Nessie crashed on the beds immediantly after we got in our room. The room was pretty big. It looked like any other motel room with twin beds, a desk, a tv set, and a bathroom.

Edward left another pack of blood on the desk in case Nessie gets hungry when she woke up. Wonder how many blood packs did that guy managed to bring? Then while Nessie and Jake was sleeping, we ran back in the forest to hunt. It turned out that there were a lot of animals in Alaska, so we didn't to go to as much trouble as we usually do to look for animals to hunt.

After about an hour, we finally finished hunting. Edward and Bella went to look for a take out place to get food for Nessie and Jake while the rest of us went of to do their own things. Esme and Carlilse headed to the clinic saying that they had some sort of exhibit there or something. Rose and Alice went to go shopping. Jasper and Emmett decided to go back to the motel. Bree and I decided to go explore the town and see if we can't find some new books or CDs.

"What do you think about this?" Bree asked me as we were looking through the music store.

"What? The music selections? Pretty good I guess, their not as complete as in Forks but their still pretty good."

"No, not the music. About this whole trip. You know, we haven't seen the Denalis for a while and even though we already became pretty close with them last time, I can't shake this guilty feeling about what happened to Irina. I mean, we were in the same boat with her once and the Volturi didn't kill us right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But we've always been on good terms with them dispite our past. And you really should stop blaiming yourself about what happened to Irina. I know you've been feeling guilty about what happened for a long time but what happened to Irina had nothing to do with us. If you remember correctly we didn't really had a choice about what we did back then. It's either listen and don't ask questions or die. Irina had a choice and she took the more dangerous one."

Bree sighed. "I guess. But what do you think about the new members that they told us about. They told us to bring an alpha wolf around and I can't help but feel it has something to do with the new members."

I have to admit that I was thinking about that myself. If we came here to meet the new members, why did they need an alpha wolf for? I sighed "Don't know. Guess we'll see when we get there."

We walked around the town for a few more hours and by the time we got back, it was already dawn. Everyone else were already waiting for us in front of the motel.

We sprint to through the forest heading for Denali, Alaska. And maybe getting breakfast on the way. After a few hours we finally made it to a house similar to the one we had in forks except it was specially built for a snow. Outside of the house was the Denalis.

"Nice to see you again!" Carlilse greeted

"You as well my friend." Replied Tanya

"So..." I said nervously "We heard that you got some new members?"

"Yeah!" Emmett commented "When are we gonna get to meet the newbies."

"Right now." A voice sounded around us as a girl came out of the house. She short dark brown hair with red highlights. She had a gothic look and golden eyes. And like all vampires, she's beautiful.

"Everyone," Said Eleazar "meet our newest member, Layla. Layla meet our cousins, the Cullens."

"Nice to meet everyone." Layla said as she flashed us a huge smile

"Nice to meet you too." Alice happily greeted.

"We met Layla in the forest." Carmen said "We were on our way back from hunting when we saw Layla chasing a deer in the forest. We asked her about the rest of her coven and she told us that she was travelling on her own since the day she was changed a year ago."

"Wait!" Jasper said surprised "So you were a vegetarian vampire before you met the Denalis?"

"Yes." Layla answered "You see, I was originally from a Victoria, Australia. I was walking alone at night when I was caught in an accident. Everyone left me for dead until a vampire changed me. When I woke up, I was alone in a forest. Apparently the vampire that changed me thought I was dead and left. When I figured out what happened to me, I decided that I wont drink human blood and tried animal blood instead. And after that I started travelling alone until I came here and met the Denalis."

"Impressive," Edward commented "So do you have a power?"

"Yes, I can see others past."

"So with one look you can see everything that happened in our past?" Asked Jasper

"Precisely!" Layla answered happily.

"Amazing." Bella said "Wait didn't you say there were four new members?"

"Well yes and no." Garrett answered "Officially the only new member of our coven is only Layla. But there are three more people that you might consider our 'new members'. That's why we asked you to bring Nessie's mate."

"Me?" Jake asked "What would you need a werewolf for? And who are these three people?"

"That would be us." Three figures came out from the forest behind us. At the front was a girl with wavey honey brown hair and green eyes. Behind her were a girl and a boy that looked very alike. The girl had long straight pitch black hair and eyes. Like the girl, the boy had pitch black hair and eyes as well.

"Jake, meet Sarah, Ella, and Eliot. We met them a few weeks ago when we were hunting a few miles outside of our usual territory." Said Tanya "And like you, their werewolves."

"WHAT?" Jake screamed surprised.

"Nice to meet you." Said the wavey haired girl "I'm Sarah. These two behind me are the twins, Ella and Eliot." The two behind her nodded "Don't mind them, they don't talk much."

"Wait!" Said Jake, finally snapping back to reality "There's a wolf pack in Alaska?"

"Not exactly," Sarah answered "Not like yours, our family doesn't originally have a werewolf herritage but we do know about them. Not much is known about our clan's past, but we were always aware of the existence of vampires and werewolves. But we always believed that our family doesn't have the werewolf blood line, that is until the day we shifted. Our clan chief said that we're the first werewolves born in a hundred years of this family and maybe the last."

"Oh, I get it." Jake said, still sounding a little dumb founded. "So, what do you need me for?"

"Easy," Sarah replied, I'm starting to think that those twins never do talk "We'd like to join your pack."

"What?" Jake said again, surprised. He might have a heart attack if these surprises keep coming.

"Like I said, we're not exactly a wolf pack. We never really thought we have the genes for this, so none of us are really ready to build a pack of our own. But all werewolves are expected to have a pack right? It's just instincts for us. So after we met the Denalis and they told us about you, we thought that we could just join your pack."

"Mmmm... Well," Jake said "It's alright with me. But does that mean you guys are coming with me back to Forks?"

"Oh heavens No!" Sarah quickly replied "We could never leave our home village! And besides, if we leave who's going to keep these guys in check?" She said pointing to the Denalis.

"So, how are you going to be part of the pack?" Jake asked confused.

"Well, you know that all pack members have a psychic link correct? We think that as long as we belong to the same pack, the link souldn't be disruptted even though we're miles appart. So we only need your approval to join your pack, and you'll have links in Forks and Alaska!" Sarah answered and flashing us a huge grin.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Jake said sounding like he finally gets it "It's fine with me. So, welcome to the pack."

Sarah flashed us a wide grin and the twins gave us a barely visible smirk. "Thanks! Now if you'll excuse us, we need to be heading back." With that they turned to the forest and a second later, they were in their wolf forms. I gotta admit, their a natural at shifting. Sarah turned into a beautiful tall wolf with honey brown fur and white fur only at her feet that makes it look like she's wearing white socks. Ella and Eliot turned both turned into ferocious looking wolves with midnight black fur. And a second later, they took off in the woods.

"Wow..." I said amazed.

"I know right." Jake commented with the same surprised look I had.

"Any way," Tanya said finally breaking our thoughts "It's getting late, why don't you spend the night here. I'm sure the young one there is exhausted." She said looking at Reneesme that was already half asleep in her mother's arms.

"Thank you Tanya," Carlilse replied politely "I think we'll take you up on that offer if ypu don't mind."

_The next morning_

BREE'S POV

It was early in the morning an the sun was just about to come up. I was in my room curled up with a good book. I figured since we were in Alaska, It would be a pretty quite place so I can catch up on my reading.

_Wow, was I wrong!_

"DIEGO!" Garrett's voice rang out through the entire house, "Get back here with my bat!"

"Where's the fun in just giving it to you huh Garrett?" Diego's voice replied in an annoyingly happy way. And just when I thought I could get some reading done!

"BREE!" Alice yelled as she broke down my door "C'mon! Kate, Tanya, Carmen, and Layla are taking us to this cute little boutique in town! There's this cute little green top that I _know _would suit you!" Oh great, an Alice shopping spree. _God, help me!_

**Well, there you go. Hope you guys like it! And sorry for the large amount of Ocs. I know some of you guys might not really like Ocs but like I said, this story is for **_**kate x wolfe **_**and **_**Layla Cullen is little Rosalie **_**so naturally, those Ocs are for them! And why I chose the Denalis is cause I think that the Denalis are the closest family to the Cullens and because that's the only other vegetarian coven I know. I might or might not use the Ocs in future stories, depending on what you guys say. So pleeeaase review! Like I said, I'll only continue this story if at least ONE person review saying that they like it. To **_**kate x wolfe **_**and **_**Layla Cullen is little Rosalie, **_**hope you guys like this chapter and will review again! Thanks!**

**~Midnight**


	6. A Blast from the Past

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been having the WORSE case of writes block in history. Guess what, I'm planning to give this story a plot! I'm hoping that this story can lead to a plot. But honestly, I have no idea where this story is going. Don't blame me, BLAME WRITERS BLOCK! So any ideas you guys have on this is really helpful! So I was thinking that it was finally time for me to talk about Bree's past and include Fred in this story. For you guys who didn't read 'The short second life of Bree Tanner', Fred is one of the newborns that Riley and Victoria created in Eclipse. He left for Vancouver before the war against the Cullens. So he's NOT an OC. But I am going to use Layla in this story and probably the other Ocs from the last chapter too. Oh, and Sean is also an OC just so you know. To **_**Layla Cullen is little Rosalie **_**thank you so much for following this story and reviewing again! And to **_**piggielover98 **_**thank you sooo much for reviewing, I hope I won't let you two down with this chapter. And really sorry for the wait, I hope you guys will still follow this story and that you'll maybe give me some ideas on the plot or anything. It'll really help my writers block. Any way, sorry again for any mistakes in this story. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer : Do I have to say it?**

_Chapter 5 : A Blast From The Past_

It was in the middle of the afternoon. Bree and Bella were sitting on the living room couch reading. Emmett, Jake, Diego, and Jasper were sitting on the floor around the couch watching a very loud football match, much to Bree's and Bella's dismay. Edward was playing the piano with Reneesme in the next room. Edward's been teaching Reneesme how to play the piano more often lately and Reneesme seems to be enjoying their private sessions as well. Alice and Rosalie were in Alice's room playing dress up. Rosalie was the only person in the whole house who can actually stand Alice's dress-up obsession. Carlilse was working in a nearby hospital while Esme was volunteering as a nurse.

Suddenly Carlilse and Esme came through the doors and raced in the living room with a scared look on his face. A sight rarelly seen in the Cullen house these days.

"Carlilse? Esme?" Edward asked as he, Reneesme, Alice, and Rosalie came in the living room "What's wrong?"

"This." Carlilse answered while showing us a white envelope. "I got this envelope earlier today. The instant I got I came rushing here and on my way back, I met Esme rushing back with a letter of her own."

Edward took the envelope Carlilse was holding. The letter seemed like any other letter at first except for the rneat bright red writing on it.

_To : The Cullens - Forks_

_From : Aro - Volterra, Itally_

"The Volturi?" Bella asked "What do they want with us?"

"Read it." Carlilse answered bluntly.

Edward opened the envelope and read the letter out loud.

_Dear, Carlilse_

_It has been a while hasn't it my old friend. I hope that your coven has been doing well. How are those two stray newborns that I entrusted to you? I can honestly say that I thought that day in the mountains is the last time I will hear word of your little war. Apparently I was wrong._

_I received word that a vampire was seen Vancouver a few days ago with the exact description of one of the victims that was 'killed' in Seattle a few years ago. I certainly hope that we have the wrong person and that I didn't make the wrong choice in giving those two newborns a second chance._

_I'll give your coven three days to inform me of any information you might have about this certain character. After that I will take this matter into my own hands._

_The Volturi_

"Are they talking about Fred?" Diego asked nervously.

"That's impossible!" Bree exclaimed "Even though he might know nothing about the Volturi, Fred isn't so dumb as to let himself get caught! He's smarter and stronger than we think!"

"Bree's right." Jasper said calmly "We've been searching for him all these years and we have more alliances around the world than even the Volturi. He can't possibly just turn up all of the sudden and even if he did there's no way that we wouldn't be the first to know."

"And we shouldn't forget that I've been trying to see him for years and I haven't got one vision of him." Alice said "I've also been monitoring vancouver and I still didn't get any news."

"True , but you did mention that he would be waiting for you in Vancouver didn't you?" Diego asked.

"Yes but," Bree answered "he only said that he would be waiting for one day. He can't possibly be waiting for me this whole time, it's too dangerous. And Vancouver is the first place we looked remember? He can't possibly be there, can he?"

"And that brings me to my letter." Esme said suddenly.

"Isn't your letter the same as Carlilse's?" Rosalie asked

"No, it isn't." Esme said plainly while handing the letter to Bella.

Different from the first one, this envelope was slightly crumpled up and the writing on it wasn't as neatly written.

_Bree Tanner Cullen, Forks_

_Fred, unkown_

"Fred?" Bree and Diego exclaimed at the same time.

"Shhhh! Momma's gonna read!" Reneesme said sternly. It's amazing how assertive she can be.

_Dear Bree,_

_Hi, it's been a while. I heard that you and Diego found yourself a new coven, the Cullens right? I'm happy for you, really._

_As for me, I joined a coven of 2 nomad vampires for a while. One of them named Sean is a sheild but he can only cover tracking abilities. He was a vampire that the vampire royalty, the volturi, falsly accused as a criminal. Only one of the Volturi gaurds, Layla, belived that he wasn't a criminal and escaped the volturi with him. Might be because that she has the power to see people's past._

"Layla?" That time everyone- except Edward, Reneesme, Carlilse, and Esme of course- exclaimed at the same time.

"SHHH!" Reneesme shouted again "Don't interrupt momma!"

_I stayed with them a while until a few days ago. Which is why I'm writing now. Honestly, I don't have much time left. A few days ago, the Volturi found us while we were traveling. Back then I was still hunting so by luck, they didn't get to me. But I saw everything that happened from a hiding spot in the trees. They questioned Sean and Layla and in the end they killed Sean under the charges of kidnapping one of their gaurds. After Sean's death Layla refused to return to the Volturi and reluctantly Aro, their leader, let her go. After that Layla went off on her own and I haven't seen her since. But after she left, one of the Volturi gaurds spotted me up on the tree._

_Since then I've been running away from their radar but they're getting closer and closer each day. I know I said that I'll wait for one day but I alwaysed hoped that you and Diego will catch up to me. I've stayed in Vancouver all this time. If the Volturi gets to me soon, this might be the last time I can talk to you. So I just wanted to tell you where I am and what happened. Bye._

_Fred_

"So what now?" Bree asked "We know where he is and what's going on but..."

"The Volturi's involvement is making things more troublesome." Jasper finished.

"For now, we need to get more information in what we're dealing with." Carlilse stated "I have a fealing that things are a little more complicated than we realise."

"Carlilse's right." Edward said "We'll go to the Denalis tomorrow and get more information about what we're dealing with."

"I'll inform Sarah about this." Jake said "If the Volturi is involved they might be in danger as well."

"Good," Esme said "Tell her to inform the Denalis that we'll arrive tomorrow morning." Jake nodded and ran out the door and shifted. No doubt to inform his whole pack.

"Well," Diego said "Looks like we're in over our heads again."

**There you go! Like I said, I have writers block and I have no idea at where this story is going. So ideas for this story are really encouraged! To **_**Layla Cullen is little Rosalie **_**and **_**piggielover98**_**, I hope that you guys like this chapter and will review again. Reviews help me write faster! And I hope that you guys will still follow this story despite the long wait. And yes, I'm hoping that I could update the next chapter for all my other stories, and this one, alot sooner next time. And like I said, ideas are really helpful! Any way, thanks for reading guys! Hope you'll keep following this story and will review! Thanks! XD**


	7. The Truth

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait but I had alot on my plate. Any way, I'm gonna make this fast. I have a really bad case of writers block thus resulting my lack of ideas, the long wait, and my suckish writting. Being super busy doesn't really help either. I'm gonna have to play in a concert soon and I have my finals coming up. So there are two possibilities 1) I'll write more often cause I'm to lazy to study or to practice and I need something for stress relief, 2) It's going to take a super long wait for future chapters cause I'm busy with school work and concert practice. I'm just warning you that the wait for future chapters will be longer but let's just hope it'll be the first. Any way, I gotta leave for practice soon so happy reading! Sorry for any mistakes in this chap!**

**Disclaimer No time, really busy**

_Chapter 6 The Truth_

BREE'S POV

The flight to Alaska was a quite one. Carlilse booked a private jet to Alaska pretty much the next morning after we got the letters. Jake already informed Sarah of everything that was said in the letters. He told her to inform the Denalis of our arrival but not our reason for it. Although Jake did that he got a fast wave of emotions coming from Sarah when he mentioned the Volturi and Fred. Looks like Carlilse was right when he said this might be more complicated than it seems.

Our trip there was quite. Everyone seemed to have something on their minds. Alice was trying to get a vision about Fred, Layla, or the Volturi since we left, but no such luck yet. Jake seemed to be doubting if he could trust the new members of his "pack" ever since he felt that wave. Carlilse and the rest of the family looks like they were starting to loose faith in the Denalis and Layla. No doubt that some of them were thinking of ways this whole mess could go down now that the Volturi were involved.

After a while, the awkward silence and heavy atmosphere became unbearable for me so I just decided to finish reading the book Diego got me. Just so I could get my mind off things. It didn't work. I couldn't seem to focus on the pages. All I could think about was Fred. I have a feeling that what he said in the letter wasn't everything that he wanted to tell me. And I can't shake that guilty feeling from inside me. The whole reason Fred is in this mess, the only reason why he stayed in Vancouver for so long was because he was waiting for me to follow him. I can't help but feel that I'm responsible for what's happening to him. What if the Volturi already found him? What if he was already captured? What if he was already... _No! _I thought shaking my head _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! There's no way that could happen! Can it?_

"Bree?" Diego's voice broke my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied "Sorry, did you say something?"

He sighed in return. "No, I was just wondering if your okay."

"I'm just worried Diego." I said closing my book. I wasn't paying much attention to it anyway. "I can't help but feel this is my fault."

"What? Why?"

"Because the only reason Fred stayed is Vancouver for so long was because he was waiting for us to come with him! If I told him or if I looked for him harder or if I didn't leave him all those years ago or if the Volturi just..."

"Okay, stop right there!" Diego interrupted before I could finish "I know what your gonna say Bree! Even if you didn't let him go that day, he would've either be killed in the war or hunted down by the Volturi like he is now! And don't even think about what would've happened if Jane really did kill you that day! Just don't please..."

"But Diego..."

"No Bree! Your death won't change anything!" He said, his voice slightly cracking "Okay so maybe it would keep the Volturi off his tail a little longer, but their bound to find out sooner or later! If you weren't alive, he would've been killed by the Volturi without us even knowing! Besides, we've already searched as hard as we could remember? He said that he would wait for one day. By then we thought that it was too late."

"I guess your right but still..."

"Don't worry Bree, we'll find him." He said giving my hand a gentle squeeze "I promise."

"I know." I replied "Thanks Diego."

After a few hours, we finally arrived in Alaska. Once we arrived, we wasted no time in finding the Denalis. Like last time, we drove to the nearest forest –in the kind of speed that would've killed a normal person- and sprinted to the Denalis home.

Half way to the Denalis, three wolves bigger to be normal wolves joined us. The tallest with honey brown fur and white socks in the front, and two others with midnight black fur following close behind her. Sarah and the twins.

"Sarah and the twins are coming with us to the Denalis." Edward said "They said that they have something to tell us."

"Can't they tell us now?" Bella asked.

"They said that they want everyone to hear it."

After a few more minutes of sprinting, we reached the Denalis house. All of the members were already waiting for us outside. We stepped out of the forest to stand in front of them. Jake, Sarah, Ella, and Eliot still in their wolf forms.

"Carlilse," Tanya said, voice serious and calm. "What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Tanya," Carlilse replied equally calm and serious "We wanted to speak to you about something that maybe concerning Layla as well."

"Do you wish to speak to me then Carlilse?" Layla said.

"Yes, alone if possible." Carlilse replied.

"What you have to say to Layla," Eleazar said sternly "You can say to the rest of us."

"Very well," Carlilse said while taking the two letters from his pocket and handing them to Layla "We received these letters a few days ago and we believe that you may be able to tell us more about them."

Layla quickly read through both letters, her eyes growing wider in the process. Once she was done she passed it to the rest of her coven, keeping her head down.

"Well?" I asked getting a little impatient "What do you know about Fred and the Volturi? And why didn't you tell us the first time we met?"

"I..." Layla started but was cut off by Carmen.

"It wasn't her fault." She said "After what happened, we told her not to tell you about her relations to the Volturi. The whole vampire world know of your history with them and we didn't want to raise your suspissions."

"Well you could tell us straight now." Diego said sternly.

"All right," Layla said "It's true, after I was changed I did travel on my own for a while. That is until I went to Italy and ran in to the Volturi. Aro took a liking to my powers and once he explained who they were, I decided to come with them. Back then I thought that the Volturi were guardians of the vampire world, that's why I accepted but it didn't take me long to realise they were murderers. I was working as a Volturi gaurd for a while but I never liked their ways. But I never knew a life outside of them, that is until Sean came. You know what happened after that. After Sean was killed, I ran. I met Fred on my way. I told him every information I could of the Volturi. After that we parted ways. We both knew that if we traveled together again, the chances of the Volturi finding us would be to great."

"So you became a vegetarian vampire after meeting Sean?" Jasper asked

"No," Layla replied quickly "Like I said the first time we met, I already started drinking animal blood the day I turned. I never liked drinking human blood. In my time with the Volturi, Aro tried to force me to drink human blood more than one time. I was only allowed to hunt when I was absolutely starving and everytime before I go hunting, they would locked me in a cell with a bleeding human hoping that it would get me to drink human blood. After a few hours they finally gave up and let me hunt. That cycle repeated itself everytime."

"Okay, but what about Fred?" I asked getting really impatient now "We heard your history but what use is it when we want to find Fred?"

"That's where we come in." Sarah said, they must have changed back while we were talking. "There's something that we haven't told you either."

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"It happened a few months before we met the Denalis. It was just a few weeks after our change so naturally, we were still curious about our legacy. The twins were out in the forest, trying to figure out everything they can do in their wolf forms while I was researching about our past in the village. Then I heard them contact me telepathically saying that they found someone dangerous out in the forest. I shifted and started running to where they were. When I got there, Ella and Eliot were fighting someone that matches your description of Fred."

"Wait," I screamed surprised "You FOUGHT Fred?"

"I should appologise for that," Sarah continued "We didn't know anything much back then so attacking was natural instincts. Anyway, it didn't take long to figure out that he wasn't any normal person. After a few moments of fighting, we were able to drive him away. I told Ella and Eliot to follow him and see if he was a threat but after following him for a while, they decided that he wasn't a threat or of any danger to us. So we let him go."

"So where is he now?" I asked desperate.

"The twins followed them until they reached the border of Alaska and after that we don't know where he went." Sarah replied calmly

"So what now?" I asked defeated "We know he was last seen in Alaska but we have no idea where he is now!"

"I think we can help you with that." Sarah said "Among the three of us, Ella is the most trained and talented at tracking. She fought him once before so she must still remember his scent. You could lead us to him can't you?"

Ella nodded and shifted back to her wolf form.

"Good," Carlilse said "Let's go, we don't have time to waste."

"Wait!" Layla said as we were heading back to the forest "Can I join you? I need to make sure Fred is okay. One way or another we were in the same coven once."

"Alright," Esme answered "but let's hurry."

"Don't worry Bree." Diego said squeezing my hand while we were running through the forest. "We'll find him soon."

"Let's just hope he would still be alive when we do."

**Okay, just so you guys know I'm really rushing while writing this chapter. I gotta leave soon and I'm already super late, my mom's yelling at me, and she still have no idea that I'm writing and I'd still like to keep it that way. Any way, to **_**kate x wolf **_**and **_**Layla Cullen is little Rosalie**_**, sorry if I used the Ocs I made for you in a way that you might not like but I really needed to use them for this story. Hope you guys won't mind and will review again! To **_**piggielover98 **_**thank you sooo sooo much for reviewing! It really means alot to me! Hope I didn't let you down with this chapter. Well gotta go, my mom's practically trying to break my door down now. Till next time! Oh, my door broke. Hi mom! *Help me!* XD**

**~Midnight**


End file.
